


the lies we tell are the sweetest

by threedices



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2018 [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Absent Parents, Child Sawada Tsunayoshi, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: When an accident results in Sawada Nana dying, while Iemitsu is still in Italy and unaware, someone still needs to be there for Tsuna. They might be ghosts, but they are just tangible enough to be parents.





	the lies we tell are the sweetest

Elena had always had good instincts.

She had introduced Daemon to Giotto and was the first to realize what had happened.

They were falling in love.

She adored Giotto and had recognized the fluttery feeling whenever she watched him smiled.

And she had known Daemon felt the same way.

He was not quite in awe, but knowing Giotto just quietly accepted him, was both grounding and earth shattering for Daemon.

She loved them both with all her heart.

It was so easy to suggest. She had talked to Giotto first, because Daemon was surprisingly insistent on modesty at times.  
This was not indecency, this was their love.

Daemon’s eyes had gone wide, though, when they sprung it on him.

In truth, Elena had made it into a bit of mischief, getting Giotto’s delighted agreement and asked Daemon to have tea together.  
They timed it exactly, so Daemon neatly choked on his cookie.

Elena had giggled and Giotto had laughed.

They had been side by side, since then.

Become Vongola together.

Died together.

Now they were tied to the rings, as ghosts, and watching over the Famiglia.

Together.

Elena sighed.

It had seemed all so simple.

Just a quick look at how their youngest heir was doing.

And then it went wrong.

There had been complications at birth.

They had been there, Elena biting her lips and praying, like she hadn’t prayed in ages.

Then the doctor said, we have to tell the father. He should have a choice.

Her heart had spasmed, once, hard.

She had gripped Daemon’s arm and looked at him imploringly.

Daemon had only nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

He had vanished from sight.

Giotto had put an arm around her and whispered, he’ll fix this, and kiss the top of her head.

Her frown only melted away when Daemon return with a tired smile, exhausted,but triumphant.

She loved them both, so much.

But whatever Daemon had done, it hadn’t helped.

Now Daemon, in Iemitsu’s form, was doing his most convincing to look worried for Nana and the child.

Of course he was.

They had all seen the decline of Vongola into violence, but that didn’t mean they didn’t love their descendants.

They were so fragile and mortal, always trying so hard.

Elena felt herself tearing up..

She didn’t want Nana to die.

Tsuna would need her, he was still so young, and Nana loved him so much.

”Things are not looking good,” Daemon told her.

He had returned to her side and was directing an illusionary construct to keep speaking with the doctor.

Elena nodded and hovered wringing her hands and watching the door.

They couldn’t see her, Daemon would make sure of it, but she wasn’t certain if she wanted to watch the operation.

Giotto was with Tsuna.

When they finally get news, it weren’t good ones.

Elena felt like crying.

They went to tell Giotto and, of course, Tsuna .

Instead, she said, ”what now?”

”We have to take care of him,” Giotto said.

He looked resolute.

Daemon appeared more thoughtful, but Elena figured he was planning the logistics.

He hummed. ”That is doable.”

That was no great surprise. Daemon loved kids, even if he claimed that they were little pests.

Elena threw herself forward to hug him.

Tsuna was still asleep. He had cried so much that Daemon decided to lull him to sleep with a careful illusion.

So the three of them stood in the hospital waiting room and decided Tsuna’s fate.

Later, after settling things for the funeral, it looked to any outsiders as if Iemitsu was taking his little boy home.

Iemitsu never even knew what happened.

Daemon could duplicate Nana’s voice perfectly.

He even took on her form to take care of Tsuna, to make the loss of Nana easier for the child.

They were adorable, Elena thought, watching Daemon, in Nana’s form smile down at the toddler.

“We should stay here. For the boy.” Her voice and eyes were still soft when she spoke.

Giotto chuckled, putting an arm around her shoulders.

He kissed her temple. “Sounds like a great plan.”

Elena laughed.

Daemon looked up. He left a construct in place and joined them. 

“There are worse places to be,” he said with a shrug.

Elena wasn’t fooled, though.  
His eyes were as soft as hers when they settled on the boy.

For better or for worse, Tsuna was theirs now and Elena was determined for all of them to be happy.

She smiled in contentment. That didn’t seem so unreasonable now.


End file.
